


Mysterious School Life

by mermay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, but this is probably going to be very story focused, i might add other ships just dk yet, otp is kyoko and makoto so expect slow burn of that, specifically hina/sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermay/pseuds/mermay
Summary: The new class of Hope's Peak Academy are more than excited to be granted the opportunity of a lifetime: the basically guaranteed success of graduating at Hope's Peak. Especially Makoto, who's chance at attendance was decided by mere luck. However, things are not nearly as clear or stable as they all initially thought. The passage of time brings strange and, eventually, dangerous mysteries. Even more curious, a new student by the name of Kyoko Kirigiri transfers into class two weeks after she should have. Will they be able to endure these strange situations?





	Mysterious School Life

Hope's Peak Academy. Towering, powerful, and the face of hope that all mankind looks up to and respects. Where all the truly talented youth of today turn into the leaders of the world tomorrow. This is not an academy which just anyone can attend. Yet... Here I am. My name is Makoto Naegi, perfectly normal and average in every single definable way, yet somehow, I'm standing in front of the most prestigious school in the country. No, more like the entire world. It's hardly believable that luck could bring me here, but that's the reality of it. "I can't believe this..." I whisper to myself quietly, taking a slow, deep breath to steady my nerves. I'm more than a little nervous. All the research I did online wasn't nearly preparation enough to face the Academy. It isn't just the brilliant architecture that takes my breath away.

Somehow, the school radiates a certain atmosphere that I've never encountered before. It fills me with a feeling of limitless potential and hope that pictures can't capture. Taking another deep breath, I steady myself to actually enter my new school. If only I knew that everyone else feels the same as I do. Even though I could feel a growing anxiety over entering a school where I couldn't hope to match up, I forced myself to take a step. Then I took another, then another. Even though I don't have any particular abilities, there has to be a reason I was chosen to come here. I can't give up before I've even started! Without further hesitation, I march into Hope's Peak Academy with a strong will.

The first thing that caught my attention was the insane amount of bustling students, heading in every different direction. My steps halted as I watched in awe at all the diversity in the students. Automatically, I noticed how a majority of the Ultimate's have a very specific way of expressing themselves that differentiate them from the rest of the school population. Hairstyles, clothing, even body language, expression, and speech. Unmoving, I watch several people pass with keen interest. A girl with droopy eyes, short, spiky hair, and a long skirt skateboards into a group of other students. A different student, a tall boy with an air of superiority, talks with a group of especially affluent looking individuals. Compared to me, they all look like they know where they're going in life and exactly who they are. I feel my throat tightening. If this is what I'm up against, how do I have any chance at all? What if my acceptance letter was a joke? Why would they want such an average boy compared to all the other brilliant minds out there that are still to be discovered? I... I don't think I can do this! I turn around, but...

I bump straight into someone and cause them to drop their possessions.

"Oh! I'm.... I'm really sorry!" I apologize frantically, reaching for the small notebook that had fallen to the ground.

"That won't be necessary." A gloved hand beat me to it, and I finally looked up to see a girl with lavender colored hair.

"Uh, once again, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-" She cut me off and pierced me with a glare.

"Clearly." We stood at a standstill for a couple of moments, and I was shocked and unsure of what to say. She fit perfectly in as a student I would envision here. Black bow and a braid, tall boots and a black blazer, unusual gloves that appeared to fit over her hands like a second skin. That wasn't what really attracted my attention, though. She seemed... reserved. Yet her gaze saw right through me and her words were blunt and straight to the point. And that notebook... my gaze shifted toward it, and I noticed her hand clench around it, almost protectively. She finally looked away and sighed.

"Next time, don't walk around like you're clueless." With that, she walked smoothly away without a second glance back. I watched her walk away for a couple seconds, then shook my head. Strange... Somehow, the strangeness made me forget about my almost-attempt at walking out of the Academy. Though I wasn't completely back to full motivation, I kept moving forward toward my destination. My class that would either become a home or a hell for me. Not knowing which, but aware giving up right away would be an unacceptable failure, I opened the door to unlimited possibilities.


End file.
